The benefits of cloud computing and the development/operations (DevOps) approach to software development are giving rise to a new generation of cloud-native applications. These applications have unprecedented requirements for scalable and agile storage and data management services. In some configurations, for example, an environment may require the rapid deployment of tens of thousands of application instances that need to perform concerted data processing while ensuring security and performance isolation between tenants and workloads. Emerging application deployment platforms, often based on the concept of “containers,” assume Unix-like operating environments and file systems as the main storage abstraction. However, there are few scalable and robust storage solutions for these use cases, beyond the proprietary services developed by public cloud vendors such as Amazon, Inc. and Google, Inc.